


Random Jisung x Jeongin one shot

by adorebinhan



Series: NCT, The Boys, Stray Kids, and Ateez randomness (sometimes other groups too) [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: DoPil, Kissing, M/M, Parkjaehyungian, Short appearances of all the others, Sorry for Minho and Sungjin since they don’t appear here, are married, changlix, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorebinhan/pseuds/adorebinhan
Summary: This is years after the Parkjaehyungian one shot.





	Random Jisung x Jeongin one shot

**Author's Note:**

> The (korean) ages of the characters  
> Jisung, Hyunjin, and Seungmin: 15  
> Jeongin: 14  
> Wonpil: 46  
> Dowoon: 45  
> Jae:48  
> Brian: 47  
> Chan, Woojin: 43  
> Changbin: 41  
> Felix: 40

“When did this happen?! I mean you two have always been super close to each other even since childhood, and now you are dating. I expected it to happen but I didn’t realize it already has happened.” 

“Hyunjin confessed and asked if I would be his boyfriend a few weeks ago.” 

“And you are telling me now?! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?! I am your friend!” 

“Jisung, we assumed you already knew.” 

“Well, I obviously didn’t. Is it me and my dad’s fate to be third wheels of our friends?”

”Your dad doesn’t third wheel.” 

“He did when I was younger before he finally talked to my other dad about his failing grades.”

“Who did he even third wheel?”

”His friends, but that was many years ago, and now I am the third wheel. Well, technically, I have always been the third wheel since we were five when we first met. 

“Jisung, do you have a crush on anyone?”

”At the moment currently, not really, Seungmin.” 

“I am sure you will find someone, Jisung.” 

“We are only teenagers, that’s not important right now.”

”So you plan on staying single?”

”Just for now. I am not looking for someone to be in a relationship with right now.”

——————

“Dad?”

”Yes, Jeongin?” 

“What is a crush and how do you know when you have a crush on someone?”

”Well, a crush is someone you like or love. Ummm, Chan, how would you answer the second one?”

”Ummm...well. When you have a crush on someone, that person makes you feel very happy. Your heartbeat gets quicker when you see them, or think about them, or when they do something like smiling, laughing, or anything I guess. Or sometimes you have the feeling of just wanting to kiss the person. You also blush because of them. Why are you suddenly asking?” 

“No reason. I have homework to do now. Bye, dads.”

Jeongin walks away going to his room. 

“Woojin, our son has a crush, doesn’t he?”

”Most likely.”

”We just need to find out who.” 

“We shouldn’t get in Jeongin’s business, Chan.”

”But it’s his crush, Woojin. We should know so we can help him.” 

“He’s fourteen. We should leave him alone and let him take care of it on his own. If he wants our help, he will ask.”

”Fine. I will leave him alone.” 

“Good.”

——————

The next day after school, Seungmin, Jisung, and Hyunjin went a park, which Jeongin also coincidentally went to. For thirty minutes, it was basically Jisung watching his friends flirt with each other while the three were just talking with Jisung not included into the conversation that much until, Hyunjin and Seungmin stopped talking. 

“Jisung, someone is looking at you.” says Seungmin as he points behind Jisung. Jisung looks behind him, and sees Jeongin then smiles. 

“That’s Jeongin. We have been friends since we were children, even since before I met you and Hyunjin. Jeongin-ah! Come over here!” 

Jeongin sees that Jisung noticed that Jeongin was looking at him, Jisung was waving at him and smiling. He was flustered and walked in the opposite direction of Jisung. 

“Huh? Where is Jeongin going?”

“Hyunjin, I will be right back.”

”Where are you going?” 

“I need to take care of something.”

”Okay.” 

Seungmin follows after Jeongin. 

“Hey.”

Jeongin looks up to see one of the people Jisung was with.

”I’m Seungmin. One of the people with Jisung. And I happened to notice you looking at him.” 

“I wasn’t looking at Jisung hyung.” 

“I’m not blind. I clearly saw you looking at Jisung.”

”Okay. I was looking at Jisung hyung.” 

“I think I know why but do you know why?”

”I’m not 100% sure but I think I have a crush on Jisung hyung.” 

“Then why don’t you just tell him?”

”Well we have been friends for many years, I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” 

“I have been friends with Hyunjin for many years too, then he suddenly confessed to me a few weeks ago. I told him that I like him too, and we started dating. Our friendship hasn’t been affected.”

”But Jisung hyung probably doesn’t like me back. It could affect our friendship.”

”He might not know his feelings yet. He says he doesn’t have a crush but maybe he does and it hasn’t come to his mind yet.” 

“Even if he did have a crush, it probably wouldn’t be on me. He probably thinks of me like a little brother.” 

“You should just tell him. At least, think about telling him. Not telling him could ruin your friendship too, you shouldn’t keep secrets from him.” 

“I’ll think about it. I promise.” 

“Good. I am going back to Jisung and Hyunjin now. Bye, Jeongin.” 

“Bye, Seungmin hyung.” 

Seungmin walks back to Hyunjin and Jisung. 

——————

“Dads, if you had a crush on your childhood friend what would you do?”

”Why? Do you have a crush on Hyunjin, Seungmin?” asks Wonpil

“Hyunjin and Seungmin are already dating.” says Dowoon. 

“They are?! When did that happen?!”

”A few weeks ago, Dad.”

”Why am I finding out just now?!”

”Maybe if you were listening, you would have known. Seungmin told us before.” 

“Oh. So what is this question for if you are already dating?”

”I am asking for a friend.” 

“Well, I would just tell the friend that I have a crush on them.” says Wonpil. 

”That is what I told him.” 

“That’s why your my son.” 

“He is my son too.”

”Okay, but Dowoon, he actually has some of my genetics and has none of yours so he is more my son than yours.” 

“Shut up.”

”Okay. That’s all I had to ask so I am just going to do homework while dads have their lovers quarrel.” 

Seungmin walks away and goes to his room. 

——————

“Hey, dads.”

”What up, squirt?” says Brian. 

”Dad. Stop calling me squirt.” 

“Anyways, what is up?” 

“I am a third wheel now. Like you once were.” 

Jae laughs at Jisung’s statement. 

“Excuse you, I am still a third wheel.”

”No, you’re not. You have me. Remember.”

”Well, you aren’t in the groupchat I have with Woojin and Chan.”

”It’s been years and you still haven’t added me in there.” 

“Anyways, that’s not what I really wanted to say. I was at the park with Seungmin and Hyunjin, and Jeongin came there to, and Seungmin saw that someone was looking at me or watching me and told me. So I looked back and saw that it was Jeongin, and told him to come over but he just turned around and walked the other way. I found that weird.” 

“He was looking at you? Watching you?” says Jae. 

“Yes, dad.”

”Did Seungmin say the way he was looking at you?” asks Jae. 

“No.” 

“You have been close since childhood, right?” asks Jae. 

”Yes. What does that have to do with anything?” 

“You know those cliche times where someone falls in love and gets a crush on their childhood friend? This is probably one of those moments.” said Jae. 

“Ey, dad. That’s impossible. We are only friends.” 

“And what would you do if Jeongin actually did have a crush on you?”

”I don’t know. I don’t have feelings for Jeongin that way.” 

“You could always develope those feelings.” 

“Jeongin had always been a little brother to me though.” 

“That could change. Just let him down softly if he actually does like you and you don’t feel that way for him.”

”Or give the boy a chance, and see if he can change how you feel for him then if you really don’t feel that way for him, let him down softly. Don’t hurt his feelings.” says Jae. 

“Okay, dads.” 

“Wait, Jisung.” says Brian. 

“Yes?” 

“Do you even know what you are into? Guys or girls?” 

“Maybe both. I’m not completely sure. I have to go do homework now.”

“Yeah, you should. Especially if you don’t want to fail as bad as your dad did in the past.” 

“That was years ago, Brian! Your class was so boring so I never payed attention to it.”

”Don’t follow under his example, Jisung.”

”Of course not, dad. I won’t.” 

——————

After a few days of hanging out with Jisung like he always does, Jeongin confirms of what he thinks about when it comes to his Jisung hyung. And he goes to Seungmin to talk about it who was with Hyunjin of course.

“Seungmin hyung.” 

“Yes, Jeongin?”

”I know now.” 

“Know what?” 

“I like Jisung hyung. A lot. I have a crush on him. I don’t know what I should do.” 

“This is what I would do, kid. Tell him. He is your childhood friend, right? So you have known him forever. Don’t keep it a secret from him. As soon as I knew I had feelings for Seungmin and confirmed it for myself, I told him. And now we are dating.” says Hyunjin. 

“He only sees me as a little brother, I know he would not like me back.”

”Just tell him.” says Hyunjin. 

“Okay.” 

——————

Jisung and Jeongin were in Jisung’s room sitting on Jisung’s bed like they normally do when they are in Jisung’s room. 

“Jisung hyung, I have something to tell you.” says Jeongin in a serious tone. 

“What is it?” 

“Ah, why am I nervous?” 

“Is it hard to say?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Take your time then, hyungie will wait till you’re ready to say it.” 

 _Ah, why is this so hard to say? All I have to say is ‘Jisung hyung, I like you. I love you. I have a crush on you.’ Just confess, Jeongin. Even if he rejects you, just say it. Say that you love him_. 

“Hyung, I like you.” Jeongin blurted out.

“What?”

”I love you. I really really really love you. So much.” 

“Uhhhh...wait here, Jeongin.” 

Jeongin watches as Jisung gets up from his bed and leave the room. 

——————

“Dad, you were right.” 

“About what?” says Jae. 

“The cliché situation of falling in love with your childhood friend. Jeongin just confessed to me.” 

“So what are you going to do about it? Give him a chance then make sure you don’t feel that way for Jeongin? Or tell him that you don’t feel that way for him?” says Jae.

Jisung just leaves back to his room without answering Jae’s question. 

“You could have answered my question.”

”Let him be. He probably knows what he is going to do.” says Brian. 

——————

Jisung walks back into his room and sits back on his bed. 

“You don’t feel the same way right, hyung? It’s okay if you don’t.” Jeongin looks down. Jisung just picks up Jeongin’s chin with his hand and stares at him. 

 _Hyung, why are you staring at me? Your gaze is making my heart beat really fast_. 

Jisung then does something Jeongin never expected, he put his lips to Jeongin’s lips for a second, then pulls away. Jeongin looks at Jisung shocked. 

“Hyung...” 

“Sorry.” 

“Kiss me again.” 

Jisung now looks at Jeongin shocked. 

“You sure?” 

“Do it, hyung.” 

“If that is what you wish, Jeongin.”

Jisung kisses Jeongin again, but longer this time, even long enough for the prying parents, Jae and Brian, to take a quick picture and leave, then they break the kiss. 

“Hyung, let’s go on date.” 

“When?” 

“Tomorrow?” 

“Okay.” 

——————

-WooChan + 3rd Wheel YoungK GC-

YoungK added Jae 

YoungK changed the name to WooChan + Parkjaehyungian 

Youngk: [sends picture] 

Chanie’s Jinnie: Is that our sons? 

Jae: Finally, I am in here. And yes, they are. 

Jinnie’s Chanie: So Jisung was the one Jeongin had a crush on. How did this happen? 

YoungK: Well, Jeongin confessed to Jisung. Then Jisung came to us to tell Jae hyung that he was right about this being the cliché situation of someone falling in love with their childhood friend. Then Jae hyung asked him what he was going to to about the confession and Jisung just went back to his room, and when we spied on them we saw that. 

Jinnie’s Chanie: Jeongin finally had his first kiss. I’m a proud parent. So are they bf and bf now? 

Jae: We don’t know. We have to find out, but we will let Jisung tell us when he is ready to.

Jinnie’s Chanie: I am asking Jeongin later.

Chanie’s Jinnie: Chan. Don’t get into Jeongin’s business like that. Let him tell us himself. 

Jinnie’s Chanie: Fine. 

——————

After like ten dates, Jisung agrees to become Jeongin’s boyfriend because he knows that he simply cannot resist the cute fox like boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had four days left till this would get deleted out of my drafts so I decided to finish it now.


End file.
